Coupure d'électricité
by RioneL
Summary: Ou pour expliquer pourquoi estce une bonne chose que Gibbs oblige ses agents à rester au bureau à des heures impossibles. JGTD
1. Générateur et réveil brutal

**Attention, RioneL va écrire sa première fic! En fait je m'explique, Internet avait décidé de ne pas fonctionner pendant quatre jours... Parfois je me dis que les ordinateurs sont un casse-tête et que l'on serait bien mieux sans eux… mais c'est dans les situations comme celles-là que l'on retire ce genre de propos…JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS INTERNET PLUS DE DEUX JOURS ! **

**Parce qu'en fait je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie… donc j'écris. **

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha ! (désolée) Bien, poursuivons, pardon, commençons… **

**Les personages ne sont pas à moi, bien sur. Bien sur, sinon Gibbs et McGee auraient depuis longtemps changé de prénoms. Enfin ça fait leurs charmes...**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo était étalé sur son bureau. Un mince filet de bave sortait de sa bouche pour aller se perdre sur la jolie feuille de présentation de son dernier rapport. Il poussait parfois de petits grognements dans son sommeil et changeait régulièrement sa tête de côté. 

« _En bref rien d'anormal_, pensa Kate, _sauf peut-être qu'il commence à ronfler »_. Elle fixait l'Italien depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. En temps normal elle se faisait une joie de le réveiller immédiatement pour lui passer un savon mais là elle hésitait encore sur la méthode à mettre en oeuvre. Elle avait déjà utilisé les boulettes de papier et la bouteille d'eau cette semaine (d'ailleurs elle avait beaucoup apprécié la tête du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait versé l'eau froide dans le cou). Après mûre réflexion elle décida de lui imposer un autre châtiment : elle allait tout simplement attendre que Gibbs revienne et voir comment lui s'y prendrait pour réveiller son collègue. En espérant qu'il revienne assez vite car il ne devait pas être loin de 22h et elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez elle. S'il revenait.

Mais son attente fut brève. A peine était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion que son patron sortit de l'ascenseur et avança à grandes enjambées vers son bureau. Il marqua une pause devant le bureau de Tony. Kate ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Gibbs mais un frisson la parcourut quand il se pencha avec une lenteur terrifiante pour poser ses mains sur le bureau de son agent. Elle se tourna pour voir McGee qui essayait vainement de disparaître derrière son ordinateur.

_Tony adorait les vacances. Tony était allongé sur une plage de sable fin. Tony regardait défiler les bikinis devant lui. Tony s'intéressait aussi à ce qu'il y avait dans les bikinis. Tony se demandait quel bikini il allait inviter au restaurant ce soir là. Mais Tony n'allait pas aller au restaurant ce soir là. Parce que Tony rêvait. Tony le sût lorsque le visage de son patron apparut devant lui. D'ailleurs Tony sentit qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller lorsque ledit visage se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres._

Kate était maintenant sûre que laisser Gibbs réveiller Tony n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Heureusement pour elle les éléments suivants ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de méditer. A vrai dire tout se passa très vite.

Tout à coup donc, Tony se réveilla en hurlant, McGee tomba de sa chaise, Gibbs fit un bond en arrière pour éviter d'avoir le nez fracassé par la tête de l'Italien, trébucha sur l'hippopotame d'Abby -qu'elle avait sûrement laisser au milieu du couloir dans l'intérêt de faire une blague à quelqu'un- et s'effondra sur le bureau de Kate. Pour finir les plombs de l'agence sautèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir complet.

Kate soupira, Gibbs grogna, Tony essaya vainement de reprendre ses esprits et McGee s'assomma sur son bureau en se relevant.

- Aïe, gémit-il, ça arrive souvent ?

- Tu es là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Tony se réveille de façon toute à fait biz…

- Je parlais du générateur, Kate.

- Ah ! Eh bien…

- Peur du noir, le bleu ? marmonna Tony d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe DiNozzo, s'exclama Gibbs, c'est que si tu ne dormais pas au boulot tu arriverais à suivre ce qui se passe !

Ne pas voir leur patron rendait les membres de l'équipe encore plus nerveux. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit avoir remplacé Gibbs par un ours n'ayant pas mangé depuis trois jours ils l'auraient sans doute cru.

- McGee, reprit Kate d'une voix peu assurée, cherchant son patron des yeux sans le voir, il y a un générateur de secours, non ? Il se déclenche au bout de combien de temps ?

- Je ne…

- McGee ! grogna Gibbs

- Eh bien… euh… un générateur de secours moderne met en moyenne 30 secondes à démarrer… mais le nôtre date de la même année que le…

- Longtemps ?! coupa Gibbs

- Euh… oui patron.

- Et ça n'irait pas plus vite si l'on trouvait simplement pourquoi le générateur principal ne fonctionne pas ?

- Euh… si patron.

- Dis patron, intervint enfin DiNozzo, on pourrait rentrer chez nous ce soir et voir le problème demain matin, non ? D'ailleurs les autres sont déjà tous partis.

Il y eut un blanc. Malgré sa visibilité actuelle Kate était quasi sûre d'avoir aperçu un éclair bleu-gris dans la pénombre. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi elle fut parcourue d'un nouveau frisson. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais deux autres voix masculines retentirent avant la sienne.

- Je vais voir ! s'exclamèrent Tony et McGee.

- Non, Tony tu y vas avec Kate, répondit Gibbs, McGee tu vas trouver Abby.

- Abby ? Pourquoi…

- Oui, Abby ! Exécution ! Et si le problème ne se résoud pas assez vite je vous jure que je descends vous chercher !

- Bien patron !

Les trois agents se précipitèrent vers l'escalier de secours à la recherche du générateur –et d'Abby- et en priant intérieurement pour que la lumière se rallume assez vite et peut-être -qui sait- avant qu'ils n'aient vraiment à chercher l'emplacement exact dudit générateur.

**

* * *

****un petit peu**** plus longtemps.**

**Hey, c'est ma première fic alors soyez simpas pour les commentaires...**

**La suite devrait naître bientôt (sauf si manque d'inspiration, lol) et être un peu plus longue. Le rating risque de muter aussi, niark niark...**


	2. Blagues et accidents

**Ta Dam ! 2****e**** chapitre. **

**Et merci pour les reviews **

* * *

Tony jura lorsqu'il trébucha dans l'escalier. 

- On y voit rien ! ajouta-t-il, y'a pas des lampes torches quelquepart ?

- Ne m'as-tu pas dit, un jour, que ta vue était tellement développée que tu voyais aussi bien de jour que de nuit ? ricana Kate.

- Ca ne devait pas être moi, répondit-il. Et puis il est où ce générateur ?

- Au niveau des garages je crois, dit McGee.

- C'est large ça, le bleu.

- Oui, ben…on est à l'étage du labo, je vais chercher Abby et je vous rejoinds après.

- Ouais c'est ça, et ramène des torches si t'en trouves, on sait jamais.

McGee ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'antre de la jeune gothique. Tony et Kate le regardèrent disparaître et reprirent leur descente.

Arrivés en bas ils explorèrent la pièce du regard.

- On ne voit toujours rien, reprit l'Italien, il faut trouver de quoi s'éclairer.

- Je crois qu'il y a des lampes de secours à l'autre bout de ce garage.

- Ok je vais voir.

Tony avançait dans la salle, une main devant lui pour éviter les obstacles, avec pour seul éclairage la lumière présente au-dessus des deux sorties de secours du garage. Il repensait à son rêve. Gibbs y était apparu, encore. C'était peut-être un signe… Rêver de son patron lui était déjà arrivé mais les rêves ressemblaient plutôt jusqu'alors à des cauchemars où son patron le poursuivait, l'arme à la main, en aboyant des ordres impossibles à réaliser. Mais cette semaine les rêves avaient été légèrement plus… Sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir il préféra penser qu'il avait simplement besoin de vacances.

Alors même qu'il décidait de penser à autre chose, une ombre noir lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Ce cris fut très vite accompagné par celui de Kate restée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tony tomba à terre entraînant l'ombre avec lui.

- Ouille, gémît-elle, Tony ?

- Abby.

- Tony ! appela la voix inquiète de Kate à l'autre bout de la salle. Ca va ? Je viens !

- Je vais bien ! c'est Abby ! (Puis il se tourna vers celle-ci.) Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- C'est bon je voulais juste te faire une blague, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas tout les jours que le courant saute. En fait on se croirait dans une de ces histoires géniales où… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ?

- On cherche le générateur principal, répondit Kate arrivée à leur niveau. Figure-toi que tout le monde n'aime pas vivre dans le noir, Abby.

- Whouu ! Je vais vous aider !

- Abby ça n'a rien d'une chasse au trésor, reprit Tony, Gibbs va descendre si le problème n…

- Gibbs va descendre ? Whaou ! Vous croyez qu'on pourrait faire un cache-cache dans le noir ? Et McGee ? Et McGee, il est où ?

- … Tu as encore abusé de la caféine.

- Haha ! Juste un peu mais je me sens bien.

- Abby, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? demanda Kate. Le générateur ?

- Si, bien sûr !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? grogna Tony.

- Mais parce que tu l'as pas demandé ! Suivez-moi !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant dans la pénombre. Kate la suivit d'un pas moins assuré. Tony eut vaguement une pensée pour le bleu que tout le monde avait oublié et les suivit.

OoOoO

Gibbs avait fait rapidement le tour des bureaux du N.C.I.S. pour se rendre compte que, comme l'avait dit Tony, les autres agents étaient tous partis. Il soupira et se résigna à partir à la recherche de ses pauvres agents à lui qui semblaient ne pas s'en sortir avec ce foutu générateur. En plus, il avait laissé Tony tout seul avec Kate, enfin, Kate toute seule avec Tony… Bon, il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses deux agents puissent être tous les deux seuls dans le noir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne s'arrêtait pas sur ce genre de questions sans importance. Il suivait simplement son instinct. Instinct qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il descende le plus vite possible.

L'homme prit donc les escaliers de secours et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Alors que son esprit s'acharnait à lui montrer l'image d'un jeune Italien endormi sur son bureau, et à lui dire qu'il ne savait en fait pas où était le générateur de l'agence, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il fut projeté à terre et laissa échapper un grognement.

- Oh ! Pardon… monsieur, dit une voix qu'il connaissait, je suis désolé… enfin, je…

- McGee ?

- Non monsieur, c'est Palmer, je…

- Palmer ?

- Oui, l'assistant du Dr Mallard.

- Je sais qui vous êtes ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ici ?

- Eh bien j'allais vous l'expliquer, le Dr Mallard voulait faire quelques finitions sur un de ses patients donc nous sommes restés un peu plus tard ce soir, mais les lumières se sont éteintes donc il m'a envoyé vous chercher pour savoir pourquoi. Quand je suis parti il disait que ça lui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il était à la faculté et qu'à ce moment-là les portes étaient automatisées et que donc ils n'avaient, lui et ses amis, même pas pu sortir de leurs salles de cours, vous imaginez ? Ils étaient coincés dans le noir avec leur professeur qui était apparemment d'une humeur massacrante puisque… euh… excusez-moi.

- Ducky est resté en bas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien retournez le voir et rentrez chez vous tout les deux pour ce soir, le temps qu'on résolve le problème.

- Mais, heu… bien monsieur.

Gibbs se releva et s'apprêta à suivre le jeune légiste lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il était à l'étage des laboratoires. Il gomma donc l'image de DiNozzo qui lui trottait encore dans la tête et se mit à la recherche de sa scientifique préférée. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qui menait au couloir des labos qu'il se retrouva à nouveau projeté à terre par le poids certain d'un homme. Encore.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! jura-t-il. McGee !

- Patron ? Deso…(Le bleu coupa ses excuses en plein milieu et reprit :) J'ai réussi à ouvrir les portes automatiques, monsieur, mais Abby n'est plus dans son labo.

- Elle doit être dans le garage, on descend !

- Oui patron.

- Et je vous prévient McGee, regardez où vous marchez parce que la prochaine fois que je me retrouve parterre je donne à la personne fautive tous les vieux dossiers en retard à classer !

- Bi- Bien monsieur.

Gibbs se releva en grognant et se dit que s'il le pouvait il boirait tout le café que contenait la machine du troisième étage. Ils descendirent alors les quelques étages suivants et pénétrèrent dans le garage où Abby avait l'habitude de travailler.

OoOoO

Tony passa une nouvelle porte. La cinquième. C'était le sixième garage qu'il visitait ce soir. _« C'est pas possible, le bâtiment est pas aussi grand »_ se lamenta Tony. Kate et lui avaient depuis longtemps perdu Abby dans la pénombre. En fait elle devait être assez loin puisqu'ils ne l'entendaient même plus chanter. Avancer à tâtons à la recherche d'un générateur perdu commençait à vraiment l'ennuyer. Dommage qu'il soit dans le noir absolu, avec de la lumière il aurait certainement pu se trouver un jeu passionnant comme chercher les différences entre les six garages ou…

- Tony ?

Kate coupa court à ses réflexions.

- Ouais, je suis là, répondit-il.

- Tu crois qu'il est encore loin ?

- De quoi ?

- Devine !

- Ah ! Sais pas. En fait ça me rappelle un film où le héros et sa copine se retrouve enfermés dans une vieille maison. La fille flippe à mort parce qu'il fait tout noir et le gars lui roule un gros patin. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé, ça vous rassure vous, les femmes, lorsqu'un homme vous embrasse ?

- N'essaye même pas. Je vais retourner dans le garage d'avant pour voir si on a pas loupé une porte. Tu attends ici ? Peut-être qu'Abby va revenir.

- Ok, ça marche. Un petit bisou avant de partir ?

Pour toute réponse Kate claqua la porte. Tony ricana. « _Pas drôle, toujours aussi coincée_, pensa Tony, _et si…?_ » Tony ricana une seconde fois. Tout fier de son idée, il se cacha derrière la porte bien décidé à voir quel effet avait ses lèvres sur la jeune femme. « _Je vais me planquer là et lui sauter dessus quand elle reviendra. Je vais lui offrir un baiser qu'elle ne va pas oublier de si tôt._ »

Tony se plaqua donc contre le mur et attendit avec un grand sourire mi-sadique mi-idiot. Il se mit à penser qu'il y avait une autre personne sur qui il aimerait tester les effets de ses lèvres. Oui, embrasser son patron ne devait pas être désagréable… « _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? » _Il soupira.

C'est alors que la porte se rouvrit. « _Kate_ » Avec un petit ricanement Tony bondit et poussa la sombre silhouette légèrement plus petite que lui contre la porte. Puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. « _Hum » _C'est que ce n'était pas désagréable! Il fut un peu étonné lorsqu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance mais décida d'en profiter. Il glissa alors sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'autre tout en pressant son corps contre le sien. Alors que leurs langues commençaient un lent ballet, il sentit vaguement qu'on le poussait contre le mur d'en face, le prenant complètement au piège. Tony devait avouer que dans ce genre d'exercice il préférait en général garder le contrôle de la situation mais à peine avait-il touché le mur qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité total de réagir. La douceur de ces lèvres dans son cou, le petit arrière goût de café de cette langue, ce corps musclé contre le sien… Il entendit un gémissement à peine audible dont il fut incapable d'identifier la provenance.

Une seconde… Un goût de café et un corps musclé… Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Kate buvait du café. De plus on ne pouvait pas vraiment la caractériser avec l'adjectif « musclée ». Alors qu'Anthony DiNozzo prenait vaguement conscience de la personne qui était en train de remonter ses mains sous sa chemise, la lumière se ralluma brutalement faisant apparaître le visage de Gibbs juste devant le sien.

Celui-ci grogna. Puis il décolla son corps de celui de son agent. Alors qu'il arrangeait sa veste tout en s'éloignant de lui avec son flegme habituel, Tony le regarda incrédule et prit pleinement conscience de la situation : _« je viens de… je viens d'embrasser… _» Gibbs lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce comme il y était entré. Tony gémit intérieurement : « _Mon dieu… » _

* * *

**« Rire Sadique » Il faudra attendre pour la suite.**

**Reviews, please ? (vais devenir accro)**


	3. Billets d'avion et colle extraforte

**Oui ! Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre !**

**Merci pour les reviews. Je vais être dans le regret de vous annoncer que je continue à être sadique puisqu'il ne se passe presque rien entre nos deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre ! **

**Hey ! Partez pas !**

* * *

_Tony flottait dans les eaux chaudes de la mer méditerranée… Il sentait l'eau tiède rouler sur son corps musclé. Les vagues le soulevaient au rythme du vent, projetant de petites gouttes salées sur son torse maintenu en dehors de l'eau. Il se replaça lentement en position verticale lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse contre sa jambe. Oh…, pensa-t-il, une sirène… Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de la jeune nageuse. Puis il posa avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes, ferma les yeux… Et les rouvrit. Il était à présent sur la terre ferme, dans une forêt humide et mystérieuse. Il découvrit alors qu'il embrassait maintenant un homme. Non, un centaure pour être exact. Celui-ci avait emprunté le visage de son patron et lui souriait. Il lui prit tendrement la main et s'élança à travers la forêt vierge. Forêt qui se transforma tout à coup en un gigantesque champ fait de fleurs multicolores. Tony courait, tenant toujours la main de Gibbs dans la sienne, le vent dans les cheveux, lorsque celui-ci trébucha. Ils roulèrent alors ensemble dans les fleurs avec de grands éclats de rire…_

Tony se réveilla en sueur sur le sol de son appartement. Il ouvrit et referma les yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser d'un mouvement brusque. Prenant appui sur son canapé il se releva complètement avec un long grognement. Ce n'était plus de son age de dormir par terre. Il fit un pas, se cogna le tibia sur la table basse puis jura.

- Raaaah, il faut vraiment que je revoie l'agencement de cet appart…

Il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir l'heure affichée sur le micro-onde. 03h12…Il jura à nouveau. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut cette nuit-là, par des rêves de plus en plus stupides de plus, qui se terminaient toujours et inlassablement de la même manière, c'est-à-dire lui dans les bras de son patron. « _Lamentable_ » pensa-t-il. Il retourna dans le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il regarda la télé où passait la scène de fin d'_Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers, _film devant lequel il venait de s'endormir… Il était pourtant bien ce film... Il allait en regarder un autre. Après tout il allait travailler dans quatre heures et refusait en bloc l'idée de se rendormir.

Il roula à terre et rampa jusqu'à sa DVDtèque personnelle avant de se rendre compte que, en effet, il allait falloir qu'il aille travailler. Donc voir Gibbs. Il le fallait vraiment ? Hier soir, il était parti dès que le courant avait été rétabli et n'avait donc pas eut le loisir de discuter avec son patron après leur… échange physique… ? Un gargouillement incompréhensible sortit de ses lèvres et il se prit la tête à deux mains. Mais pourquoi Gibbs avait-il répondu aussi? Et pourquoi lui, Anthony DiNozzo, hétéro pure souche avait-il apprécié ça ? D'ailleurs son patron n'était pas gay non plus, qu'il sache. Il avait eu trois femmes. C'est bien pour ça qu'il s'était toujours retenu de lui sauter dessus…

L'agent tapa le sol de ses deux mains et se releva. Gibbs avait juste dû se moquer de lui donc il ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, il irait travailler comme d'habitude, point.

OoOoO

Timothy McGee descendit du bus et commença une longue marche vers les locaux du NCIS. En effet, l'arrêt d'autobus le plus près de son lieu de travail se situait à 3km de celui-ci. Etant le seul de son équipe à prendre le bus, il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de s'en plaindre. Il était en fait rare qu'il soit dans la possibilité de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Les seuls points positifs de ce problème de ligne de bus étaient 1.que le bleu pouvait ainsi affirmer faire un minimum de sport dans sa semaine ; et 2. qu'il arrivait tout à fait frais et dispo au travail le matin.

_« Pas comme d'autre »_, se dit-il en apercevant Tony à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de l'agence. Celui-ci se tenait immobile ; il fixait le sol dans une attitude de profonde défaite psychologique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. McGee s'arrêta juste derrière lui mais son collègue ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Celui -ci fit alors un bond de trois mètre en poussant un petit cri. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Tony souffla.

- Tu m'as fait peur, le bleu.

- Euh, désolé... Tu es sur que ça va, Tony ?

- Bien sur que ça va ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on peut effrayer un DiNozzo en le tapant sur l'épaule ? Ou en lui roulant un patin dans un coin sombre ? Eh bien, non ! Le bleu, on y va !

Et sur cette déclaration il entra dans l'agence à grandes enjambées laissant McGee avec les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte signe que les rouages de sa petite tête se mettaient en marche pour chercher à comprendre quelque chose.

OoOoO

Kate exprimait l'expression « se tourner les pouces » au premier sens du terme. Il y a un quart d'heure environ, Gibbs était parti vers l'ascenseur dans une rage folle lui ordonnant de réserver quatre billets d'avion immédiats à destination d'une ville dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et de descendre voir Abby avec Tony et McGee dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Sans explications. Puis, il y a dix minutes elle avait vu Abby passer en trombe, elle lui avait dit de prendre cinq billets plutôt que quatre. Sans explications. Exécuter les ordres ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment mais elle aimait tout de même être au courant de la situation. C'est pour cela que quand ses collègues apparurent derrières les portes de l'ascenseur, Kate beugla plutôt qu'elle ne parla.

- Mais vous étiez où ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda McGee. Il est 7h45, on est à l'heure, non ?

- Avec Gibbs, il n'y a pas d'heure pour commencer. On doit descendre voir Abby. Ah ! Gibbs s'est levé du pied gauche.

- Gibbs est de mauvaise humeur ? gémit Tony.

- Oui… Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude. Aurais-je enfin la preuve que tu as une peur bleue de lui ?

- Aurais-tu peur d'être la seule dans ce cas là ?

- Ca au moins, je suis persuadée de ne pas être la seule… dit Kate en tournant son regard vers McGee.

- Pour une fois je doit admettre que tu as raison, ricana Tony.

Le regard du bleu passa de l'un à l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais renonça quand ses deux collègues se mirent à rire. Ils posèrent alors leurs affaires sur leurs bureaux et prirent l'ascenseur pour aller voir leur scientifique favorite.

OoOoO

Abby avait les pieds collés au plafond. Elle fermait les yeux. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle essayait de se détacher par la force de la pensée. A moins qu'elle réfléchisse…

- Abby ?

Tony avait murmuré. A dire vrai le labo de la jeune gothique était, chose étrange, silencieux. Il eu l'impression par cet acte qu'il brisait quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Il tourna autour de la scientifique un moment et renouvela son appel.

- Abby !

- Tony ! (La scientifique avait ouvert les yeux d'un seul coup le faisant reculer de deux pas) Ouf, fais moi descendre.

- Descendre ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

- Ca va faire trois jours qu'on m'a rien apporté à faire alors j'ai essayé d'inventer la colle du siècle. Je suis arrivée à un super résultat : elle colle vite et n'importe quoi. Et comme je voulais l'essayer avant de partir, j'ai voulu voir si elle pouvait me coller au plafond mais maintenant je sais plus comment descendre…

- Avant de partir où ? demanda McGee.

- Gibbs vous a pas dit ? Je pars avec vous parce que je m'ennuie ferme. Hey, Kate tu as pensé à mon billet, non ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, mais tu ne saurais pas pourquoi on y va ?

- Au fait on va où ? demanda McGee.

- Et pourquoi Gibbs est-il de mauvaise humeur ? ajouta Tony.

- Euh…, répondit Abby, vous savez j'ai le sang qui me descend à la tête et ça commence à devenir très désagréable.

Ils commencèrent donc à s'agiter dans le labo sous les instructions d'Abby dans le but de la décoller du plafond. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'ils y arrivaient enfin, Gibbs débarqua dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta et observa la scène d'un œil critique. Ses agents s'étaient pour ainsi dire tous stoppés en plein milieu de leurs mouvements, ce qui donnait un tableau assez spécial où McGee et Tony soulevaient Abby alors que Kate décollait les derniers morceaux de colle de sous les chaussures préférées de cette dernière.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? grogna-t-il (alors qu'ils s'empressaient tous de se replacer dans une position à peu près normale).

- Eh bien… commença Kate.

- Non, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, coupa Gibbs, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, chef ! dit Abby d'une voix grave en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

(Les trois autres agents se regardèrent)

- Et pour quoi faire patron ? demanda Tony.

Whoo ! Sa voix n'avait presque pas tremblé. Gibbs se tourna vers lui et le regarda pour la première foie de la journée. Tony frissonna. Son patron étrécit les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

- San Marco.

- Quoi ?

- On part dans une heure pour l'aéroport alors dépêchez-vous, nom de Dieu !

Et sur ces paroles catholiques, il tourna les talons.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda McGee.

- San Marco est une petite ville qui fait partie de Jacksonville, répondit Abby, elle est très européenne dans le sens où elle a un vrai centre ville avec sa petite place, ses commerces, ses bureaux et son cinéma. De plus…

- C'est une mutation en guide touristique ? railla Tony.

- Je ne fais que vous répéter ce que j'ai lu sur un site touristique en vous attendant.

- Tu arrives à trouver un site en étant collée au plafond ? Je suis admiratif…

- N'est ce pas ? (Abby lui claqua la tête) Idiot ! Je l'ai fait avant !

- Bon, soupira Kate, si l'on part dans une heure je vais faire mes bagages. On part pour combien de temps ?

- Aucune idée, dit Abby.

- Pfff, souffla-t-elle, je suppose qu'on ne saura ni pourquoi nous y allons, ni pour combien de temps qu'à partir du moment où nous serons dans l'avion.

- Y'a de grandes chances, répondit McGee.

- Rendez-vous dans trois quart d'heure ici alors ! s'exclama Tony.

Les trois agents partaient vers la porte du labo lorsque Tony se retourna vers Abby.

- Tu as dit « son cinéma » ? Il n'y en a qu'un seul ?

- A vrai dire il n'y a qu'une salle. Ils changent de films tous les soirs.

Tony gémit.

OoOoO

Trois heures plus tard, l'équipe s'envolait vers l'aéroport le plus proche de l'un des villages les plus perdu des USA.

**

* * *

**

**Attention ! Ne chercher pas si vous êtes allergique à la campagne. Vous risqueriez de finir très malade.**

**J'ajouterais que les petits reviews me force à écrire plus vite… **


	4. Voyage et charmante petite maison

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'étais, ce qu'on appelle, partie en vacances. Et quand je suis revenue j'ai été dans l'obligation de regarder la saison 4 d'NCIS. Dur devoir…**

**Enfin, voilà la suite ! Merci pour les reviews. **

**Merci à Satanic Doll, c'est étonnant mais les puissances 10 ça marche ! (en plus j'aime les maths.)**

**Et nous commençons par un –très léger- échange physique pour **

* * *

_Tony courait. Tony fuyait. Il était poursuivi. D'immenses mains noires essayaient de l'attirer vers une porte, une minuscule porte au dessus de laquelle clignotait une enseigne. Celle-ci s'allumait et s'éteignait avec une lenteur stupéfiante. Les mots qu'elle affichait le faisaient trembler de tout ses membres : « San Marco Cinema ». _

_Tout à coup la main l'attrapa par la cheville. Tony hurla. Mais, alors qu'il commençait à se débattre, celle-ci lâcha prise et s'effondra sur le sol. Tony se retourna pour voir son sauveur. Un chevalier en armure se tenait devant lui, l'épée au poing, ses yeux bleus brillant sous son heaume. Gibbs aborda un sourire narquois lorsqu'il lui tendit gracieusement la main. Tony se releva et le chevalier aux cheveux gris s'agenouilla. Il prononça un « Pour vous servir » d'une voix rauque et ténébreuse et lui baisa la main…_

- …ozzo ! DiNozzo !

Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et examina Gibbs penché sur lui. Il sourit et posa doucement le bout des doigts sur la joue de son patron.

- Merci… murmura-t-il d'une voix mal éveillée.

Gibbs écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Puis il eut un mouvement de recul, repoussant involontairement la main de son agent et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

- Ecoute Tony, dit-il (Il avait parlé avec la même voix rauque que dans le rêve du jeune homme. Il marqua une pose, se racla la gorge, fronça les sourcils et reprit de son timbre habituel) Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu dormes dans l'avion mais pourrais-tu au moins attendre que j'ai finis de t'expliquer pourquoi nous le prenons cet avion?

- … (Tony cligna trois fois des yeux) Oui, patron… heu… alors ?

- Kate ! grogna-t-il. Explique lui.

Puis il se leva et partit explorer l'avion. Abby, McGee et Kate étaient assis sur les trois sièges derrière Gibbs et lui. Oh ! Il ne s'était pas assis à côté de l'homme de son plein gré. A vrai dire les quatre plus jeunes avaient tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait devoir les supporter, lui et son humeur massacrante, pendant deux heures de trajet. Et il avait comme d'habitude perdu.

La tête de Kate apparu entre son fauteuil et celui que Gibbs venait de quitter.

- Bizarre, dit-elle, le fait que tu ronfles n'aurait pas mis Gibbs en colère d'habitude ?

- C'est parce que Tony est trop mignon lorsqu'il se réveille, répondit Abby qui venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté de sa tête, même Gibbs n'y peut rien !

- Si ce que tu disais était vrai alors Tony devrait être mignon plus souvent.

- Oh ! Mais Tony est toujours mignon, il est juste un petit peu pénible parfois. Ce qui fait de lui un gars pénignon ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu…

- Je suis toujours là, coupa Tony, vous ne voudriez pas plutôt me faire un résumé de ce qu'a dit Gibbs ?

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? reprit Abby. Pénignon !

- Je vais d'expliquer, sourit Kate, comme tu as sûrement pu le constater on a plus grand-chose à faire depuis deux semaines.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'on se rapproche des vacances d'été, ajouta Abby. Tu as remarqué qu'on a toujours moins de meurtres en mai- juin ? Les gens ne doivent pas avoir envie de passer leur été en prison…

- Donc comme on n'a pas de boulot, reprit Kate. On…

- On part en vacances ! (Abby s'agitait tellement derrière le siège de Tony qu'il avait l'impression de s'être installé dans une nouvelle attraction de Disneyland).

- En vacances ? répéta Tony.

- Abby… reprit Kate, Gibbs t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas des vacances. On a récemment trouvé trois corps à San Marco. L'un d'eux était un marine. Il avait obtenu un congé pour retourner chez ses parents suite à la mort de son frère.

- Un des autres corps ? demanda Tony.

- Non, son frère est mort il y a environ un mois. Le marine en question un certain…Yann Dotte. Trente-huit ans, pas de petite amie, il lui reste une sœur… La voisine de ses parents a retrouvé son corps avant-hier. Les deux autres morts étaient des touristes canadiens.

- Ah, les touristes…On n'a pas besoin de Ducky pour les corps ?

- Apparemment un médecin légiste a déjà pratiqué les autopsies. Mais la police du coin semble un peu dépassée par les événements…

- Tu m'étonne…ricana-t-il. Ca doit bien être leurs premiers meurtres dans le coin.

- Et bien non justement, cette histoire se répète. Il s'est passé la même chose il y a maintenant treize ans.

- Treeiizze… le chiffre maudiiit…Hem, la même chose ?

- Oui, trois hommes retrouvés morts sur la voix publique. On a rien trouvé d'autre sur cette affaire. Enfin, Gibbs en sais peut-être plus mais je ne suis pas au courant. Voilà tu as les grandes lignes. Tout ça pour dire qu'on part avec pas grand-chose.

- Mais nous triompherons !

- Laisse moi deviner. Un film ?

- Cette réplique est signée Anthony DiNozzo !

- Ah ?

OoOoO

Leroy Jethro Gibbs arpentait les couloirs de l'avion depuis seulement 5 minutes lorsqu'une hôtesse vint lui demander s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : non, il ne cherchait absolument rien. A part, peut-être, à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'agent aux magnifiques yeux verts-marrons assis à côté de lui. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de charme lorsque l'on vient juste de vous réveiller ? En repensant à ces yeux entrouverts et à la douceur de cette main Jethro eut un frisson. « _Hum…_ » L'hôtesse était toujours là. Il se résigna et s'apprêta à répondre qu'il cherchait les toilettes. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que celle-ci avait la peau orange. Il commença à la dévisager en fronçant les sourcils. _« C'est un fond de teint ? Etrange… » _Le comportement de l'homme sembla gêner la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit marmonna un « bon voyage » et fit demi-tour dans l'allée.

Gibbs se rendit compte que son comportement pouvait en effet paraître étrange. Il soupira et décida de regagner sa place. Quitte à supporter le magnifique corps de son agent à côté du sien. Corps musclé d'ailleurs… Il s'en était rendu compte la veille eu soir. Il avait eut beau se poser et se reposer la question il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tony lui avait ainsi sauté dessus. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi non plus à ce qu'il faisait en lui rendant son baiser. Peut-être pensait-il à le faire inconsciemment depuis un moment déjà ? A vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme. Ca n'avait pas été désagréable et puisque ça ne marchait pas –ou plus- avec les femmes pourquoi ne pas essayer avec un homme ? Non pas avec n'importe quel homme mais avec Tony… _« Hey, Jethro ! Calme toi ! Ce n'était qu'un accident et ça n'arrivera plus. Ils n'avaient même pas ré aborder le sujet. De plus tu aimes les femmes. Et rousses. Et… »_

Et la vue de son agent lui fit perdre ses mots. En pleine discution avec Abby sur l'intérêt possible que pourraient avoir la mouche tsé-tsé dans un futur proche, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Et toi, patron, tu pense que les insectes pourront un jour surpasser intellectuellement les hommes ?

(Gibbs lui claqua la tête.)

- Je n'en ai rien à faire DiNozzo.

- Tu vois Abby, je t'avais dit que le sujet ne l'intéresserait pas.

- Mais je le savais Tony, quand est ce qu'on arrive ?

- Deux heures et demi, répondit McGee. En comptant le voyage en voiture.

- Oooh…

OoOoO

_Cinq minutes plus tard._

- Quand est ce qu'on arrive ?

- …deux heures, 25 minutes.

OoOoO

_Dix minutes plus tard._

- Quand est ce qu'on…

- Abby ! Tu as une montre !

- Cassée…

- Ca risque d'être long… marmonna Kate.

OoOoO

_Trois heures plus tard…_

- McGeeeee ! On est arrivés ! Whooo !

- Oui…

- C'est ici qu'on dort ? demanda Kate.

Devant eux s'étendait une charmante maison de briques rouges, surplombant un petit jardin. Elle n'était pas très loin de la route mais les arbres la coupaient merveilleusement bien du monde urbain. Si l'on pouvait qualifier la circulation du coin d' « urbaine ». La maison semblait posséder deux étages. Des plantes grimpantes avaient recouvert une bonne partie des briques et des rosiers en fleurs longeaient les murs. Kate était émerveillée.

- Je crois bien, répondit Gibbs.

- C'est merveilleux… Une retraite dans le coin pourrait être intéressante….

- Ouais, bof, coupa Tony. Et puis tu es encore loin de la retraite.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Sur ce je vais voir l'intérieur.

Alors qu' Abby qui faisait pour la troisième fois le tour de la maison en hurlant, ils avancèrent vers la porte de la maison. Ce fut une charmante petite dame d'environ 80 ans qui vint leurs ouvrir. Elle portait une robe à grosses fleurs roses qui fit frémir Tony mais arborait un sourire franc et honnête.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, vous êtes la police de la ville ?

- Oui, dit Gibbs, NCIS, nous venons pour…

- Pardon ? J'ai des problèmes d'oreilles, pourriez vous parler plus fort, jeune homme ?

- Apparemment, elle n'a pas que des problèmes d'oreilles, chuchota Tony.

(Gibbs lui lança un regard noir)

- Je suis juste là pour vous accueillir, reprit-elle en rentrant dans la maison, mon petit-fils m'attend à la maison et je ne veux pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Alors, il y a trois chambres et deux salles de bain à l'étage mais je ne monte plus les escaliers. Le dernier étage est inaccessible, il y a des risques d'effondrements. Au rez-de-chaussée vous avez le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Oh ! Il n'y a plus de gaz mais je vais arranger ça ! Les toilettes sont dans le coin là-bas. Parfois la chasse d'eau fuit mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Il y a un chat qui vient régulièrement ici, cela vous dérangerait de le nourrir ?

- Heu… Non, non, répondirent les trois plus jeunes agents d'une même voix.

- Vous avez des questions ?

- Non.

- Bon, eh bien, bon séjour.

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte sur Abby qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

- Sympathique, cette maison, reprit Tony, n'est-ce pas Kate ?

- Tais-toi.

- Alors, alors ? coupa Abby. Combien de chambres ?

- Trois, répondit McGee.

Il y eut un bref silence après lequel ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre pour monter les escaliers avec de grands cris tels que « Je choisis d'abord ! » ou « Dégage de là ! ».

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard ils finissaient de s'installer. Abby avait un peu amélioré la décoration du salon de sorte que McGee ne voulait plus y entrer. Gibbs avait installé sa cafetière dans la cuisine. Tony avait ressortit une vieille télé du fond d'un placard puis s'était lamenté lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus.

Ils avaient partagé les chambres. En fait Gibbs avait finalement pris la plus grande, Abby et Kate la seconde et Tony et McGee s'étaient retrouvés avec la plus petite donnant sur la rue.

Tony méditait dans le salon- entrée. Il se disait qu'il aurait de loin préféré partager la chambre de son patron. Pourquoi pas avec le patron d'ailleurs. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé mal rembourré du salon. Il reflechit alors plus calmement à la signification que pouvaient avoir ses rêves. Il n'y en avait maintenant pas un seul ou Gibbs n'apparaissait pas depuis la veille. « _Enfin, c'est encore trop tôt pour savoir si ça passera… Ce baiser m'a apparemment plus retourné que je ne le pensais…Et ces rêves sont de plus en plus… bizarres ?_ »

Puis Gibbs fut là. Il posa son regard de glace sur lui et parla.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Tony ?

(Tony le regarda effaré. Il abordait le sujet maintenant ?)

- C'était un accident, en fait je voulais…

- Je parlais du fait que tu sois étalé sur le canapé. On va bosser.

- Ah !

- Mais si tu as autre chose à me dire, j'écoute.

- Nn… Non, patron.

- Très bien…

Ils se fixèrent, attendant chacun que l'autre parle, dise quelque chose. Et ce fut Tony qui se lança.

- Tu… tu sais quand je dis que c'était un accident, ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai…

- Giiiiiiiiiibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs !

- Abby ?

- Il y un chat noir dans le jardin, c'est trop mignon viens voir !

- …Non Abs, nous on va bosser.

- Mais il est 5h !

- Ca nous laisse le temps d'interroger au moins 3 ou 4 personnes. Tony va chercher Kate et McGee. On va d'abord trouver le commissariat.

- …Oui patron.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partirent -heureux- explorer le village.

* * *

**Et eurent plein de petits suspects… j'essaie d'écrire la suite plus vite.**

**Help ! Deviens droguée aux reviews alors je vous en prie… abrégez mes souffrances…**


	5. Boissons et Commissariat

**Voilà la suite pour la rentrée !**

**Franchement Satanic Doll, après mûres réflexions je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponses à fonction de x sponsorisé par 20, ex potentiel de la racine carré de 25 sur l'angle droit de pi R****2****. C'est impossible. Bien sur j'aurais pu te démontrer par a+b et avec une longue démonstration un résultat complètement improbable mais ça aurait prit trop de place… **

**J'ai eu plein de review sur le chapitre précédant (donc ne t'inquiète pas Kumiko), ça fait plaisir de ne pas écrire pour rien, snifff (heureuse)... Un grand, grand merci à tout le monde !**

**Désolée que Gibbs et Tony ne partagent pas encore la même chambre… (« pas encore » cela viendra peut-être un jour, après tout )**

* * *

- Il n'y a personne ? demanda McGee.

- Bien vu, le bleu, répondit DiNozzo, on n'y aurait pas pensé. A quoi vois-tu ça au fait ?

- Je te signale que le problème est que je suis derrière vous et que donc, justement, je ne vois rien.

Les quatre agents avaient trouvé le commissariat en une dizaine de minutes. Mais après que Gibbs ait appuyé deux fois sur la sonnette (pourquoi diable posait-on une sonnette à la porte d'un commissariat de police ?), ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : les locaux étaient vides.

(Gibbs appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette.)

- Il est normal que tu sois derrière puisque tu es le plus grand, répliqua Tony.

- Ooh ! coupa Kate, alors c'est ça ? Un complexe de taille ?

- Sache que je trouve ma taille parfaite, je ne suis ni trop grand, ni trop petit.

- Je ne te crois pas.

(Gibbs s'acharna calmement sur la sonnette pendant que Tony changeait le sujet de la conversation.)

- On peut forcer la porte.

- C'est une porte de commissariat, Tony, répondit McGee.

- Justement, c'est encore plus drôle.

- Tu as vraiment un problème, soupira Kate. Après tout c'est peut-être un signe qui montre que l'on n'aurait pas dû travailler aujourd'hui.

(Gibbs essaya de trouver une autre façon d'entrer que de fracasser la tête de l'un de ses agents sur la porte.)

- Au fait, comment on mange ce soir ? demanda Tony.

- C'est Abby qui fait les courses…

(A l'image d'une Abby sautillant dans les raillons d'une épicerie de campagne Tony et McGee frissonnèrent.)

- Aa ah ?…

Gibbs craqua. Il se retourna, traversa la rue déserte et alla sonner à la maison d'en face.

- On doit le suivre ? demanda McGee.

- Aucune idée, répondit Kate.

- En tout cas on va pas rester plantés là, ajouta Tony.

Ils rejoignirent donc timidement leur boss de l'autre côté de la rue. Celui-ci appuyait déjà pour la quatrième fois sur la sonnette lorsque l'on vint leur ouvrir. Une femme apparue, la quarantaine, vêtue de blanc. Le tablier de cuisine qui recouvrait ses hanches était recouvert de taches de sang et elle essuyait ses mains pleines du liquide rouge sur un torchon. Gibbs fit un pas en arrière et posa sa main sur son arme.

- Oui ? demanda la femme. Excusez moi pour le retard… je découpais le sanglier que mon mari à ramené de la chasse hier. Je dois le ranger au congélateur. Donc soyez bref. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Un sanglier ? demanda Kate. A cette époque de l'année ?

- Oui. Etonnant, hein ?

- Ils sont tous fous ici, commenta Tony.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le commissariat est fermé, demanda Gibbs.

- Eh bien, il est plus de 5h, je suppose qu'ils sont allés au pub. Oh ! Vous êtes le N…

- NCIS, oui. Ils ne laissent personne de garde ?

- Oh, non, avec ce qui ce passe dans le coin vous savez…

- Oui, justement ! Avec ce qui ce passe dans le coin j'aurais espéré qu'ils laisseraient quelqu'un de garde la nuit !

- Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

(Kate se plaça devant son patron.)

- Vous avez parlé d'un pub ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui, le pub des Irlandais, le shérif et ses adjoints y vont un soir sur deux après le travail.

- Je vous remercie, nous repasserons sûrement pour vous poser quelques questions.

- Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Sur ces mots elle jeta un regard assassin à Gibbs et claqua la porte. Les agents s'éloignèrent de l'entrée. Gibbs grogna et reprit la parole.

- DiNozzo, McGee, vous allez…

- ...trouver ces flics au pub, reprit Tony. On profite du fait qu'ils n'aient pas les idées claires pour leur soutirer des informations qu'ils ne sont pas sensé nous donner.

- Oui. Kate, nous, on rentre.

- Très bien.

Ils s'éloignaient déjà lorsque Gibbs se retourna.

- McGee !

- Patron ?

- Surveille Tony. Je ne veux pas vous voir revenir complètement bourrés, c'est clair ?

- Oui, patron.

Tony prit une attitude outrée et se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son patron pouvait lui interdire de boire pendant son service mais pas lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Et, sur les papiers, son service se terminait normalement à 7h.

OoOoO

Gibbs était appuyé sur la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre, une tasse de café à la main et le regard perdu dans la nuit noire. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se vider la tête. Mais il n'y avait pas de bateau ici. Ni même de cave, en fait. Il soupira et décida de descendre dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Tony et McGee n'étaient toujours pas revenus du pub et Abby avait traîné Kate dans le cimetière du bout de la rue sous prétexte que les cimetières de campagne la nuit c'était « cool ». Il avait ouvert le frigo. Il en sortit une barquette étrange qu'Abby avait achetée en fin d'après midi. Il y avait écris quelque chose dessus. Il avait encore oublié ses lunettes. Il éloigna la chose de son visage et déchiffra l'écriture verte et jaune : « Poulet saveur citron, cornichons et beurre de cacahuètes ». Il grimaça. Pouvait-on manger ça ?

Quelqu'un sonna, coupant cour à ses découvertes culinaires. Il grogna, la porte était ouverte. Il alla tout de même l'ouvrir pour découvrir Tony et McGee sur le pas de porte. Ils étaient tout les deux complètement trempés et tremblaient de tous leurs membres. McGee semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Cela fut confirmé lorsque celui-ci s'effondra sur le parquet de l'entrée. Tony baissa les yeux en soupirant et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je peux avoir une explication ? demanda Gibbs.

- Hum ? (Tony releva la tête et montra McGee au sol) C'est lui. Aide-moi d'abord à le mettre à un endroit plus confortable, on va pas le laisser là.

Gibbs grimaça, posa son café et aida Tony à porter le bleu jusqu'au le canapé. Ils le balancèrent sur celui-ci sans douceur. McGee émis un faible gémissement qui attira le regard de ses deux aînés sur lui. Ils le fixèrent un instant puis Gibbs réattaqua.

- Alors ?

- On a été au pub, patron.

- Comme je vous l'ai demandé.

- En fait, on a bu un peu pour gagner la confiance des gens, tu vois… Ca a marché ! On a appris plein de choses. Enfin, j'ai appris plein de choses. Parce que le bleu, il s'est retrouvé dans cet état au bout du deuxième verre…

- Et toi ? Tu en as bu combien ?

- Heu… Enfin, on est sortis après. Là le bleu s'est réveillé. Il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me pousser dans la fontaine du coin. Sauf qu'il est tombé aussi. Voilà.

Gibbs le fixa, son visage de glace. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Kate, déjà ? Puis il se tourna vers McGee qui venait d'émettre un autre gémissement.

- Je peux te déshabiller ?

(Gibbs fit volte-face.)

- Quoi ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait le déshabiller…reprit Tony. McGee.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va attraper froid comme ça.

- Tu veux le faire ?

- …Non.

- Tu vois. Moi non plus. Commence par t'occuper de toi. Tu es en train d'inonder le tapis. Déshabille-toi.

Puis il repartit à la cuisine chercher deux autres cafés. Mais Tony avait les doigts tellement engourdis qu'il n'arriva même pas à attraper la fermeture de sa veste. C'est pour cela que, quand Gibbs revint, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Tony ! Tu comptes mourir de froid, c'est ça ?

- J'y arrive pas patron… Je sens plus mes doigts.

Gibbs posa les cafés et vint se positionner devant son agent. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes et leva un sourcil. Puis il ouvrit la veste gorgée d'eau de Tony avant de lui la retirer et de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Il poussa ensuite le jeune homme sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et lui retira ses chaussures et chaussettes qu'il balança près de la veste.

Tony déglutissait. Il était en train de se faire déshabiller par son patron. Mais le pire c'est qu'il avait tellement froid qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'y changer quoi que ce soi. Des images de toutes les choses qu'il n'était pas dans la possibilité de faire en ce moment à l'homme au visage impassible qui lui retirait sa ceinture tournaient dans son esprit emboué par l'alcool. Gibbs se releva et commença à tâter son torse pour voir si sa chemise était mouillée. Il était en fait évident que sa chemise était mouillée mais Gibbs semblait prendre un certain plaisir à balader ses mais sur son torse humide. D'un autre côté ça réchauffait…

Puisant dans ses plus profondes ressources, Tony se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son patron. C'était un baiser bref, léger, juste pour le remercier de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Tony voulait exprimer le sentiment de profonde gratitude qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait vraiment très froid… Ainsi que d'autres sentiments, peut-être, mais bien plus lointains pour le moment. Il décolla doucement ses lèvres et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

Les mains de Gibbs s'étaient arrêtées sur son torse. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci prit d'abord un air surpris. Puis le fixa avec un regard que Tony ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Avec douceur, Gibbs se pencha et captura à nouveau les lèvres gelées de son agent avec la ferme intention d'augmenter sa température corporelle. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, goûtant l'autre, prenant cette fois le temps de savourer leurs baisers. Ils promenaient leurs mains l'un sur l'autre, explorant ces corps carrés et musclés si semblable et en même temps si différents des leurs. Si différents de ceux des femmes. L'aîné déboutonna alors enfin la chemise de son subordonné pour sentir le torse frais sous ses doigts. Le brun avait la chaire de poule. Gibbs commença alors à frotter énergiquement le corps de celui-ci dans le but lointain de le réchauffer. Sa bouche quitta celle de son partenaire pour descendre tendrement mordiller son cou, son torse. Tony en profita pour remonter lentement sa main sous le pull de Gibbs mais à peine avait-il touché sa peau que celui-ci fit un bon en arrière en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Il regarda Tony, les sourcils froncés.

- Tes mains sont froides, grogna-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

- Tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer.

(Gibbs afficha un sourire narquois)

- Je ne suis pas sûr que, dans ton état, tu sois en mesure de le supporter.

- Oh ? Essaye donc et on vera. Je suis encore jeune, moi.

- Ne me provoque pas, Tony. Je me retiens depuis assez longtemps pour…

- Non ! Je gneumeugneumnnnn… Frooiiid…

Les deux agents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers McGee, toujours couché sur le canapé. Apparemment le bleu appartenait aux 36 de personnes s'exprimant dans leur sommeil. Gibbs et Tony se regardèrent puis regardèrent McGee. Puis se regardèrent.

- Je crois quand même qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour lui, dit Tony, sinon il sera mort demain matin.

- Mm.

- Patr-, Gi-… Jet- Jethro ? bafouilla-t-il, cherchant la bonne appellation.

- Mm…oui ?

- Tu as raison, en fait, j'ai froid. Mais… Tu sais, c'est nouveau, alors… c'est la première fois que… Si on ne fait rien ce soir, tu… tu seras toujours là demain matin ? Enfin, bien sur que tu seras là mais…

Gibbs le regarda, fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur lui. Puis lui claqua la tête.

- Idiot. On verra ça demain. Pour l'instant tu vas te réchauffer, dessouler... (Il fit un geste vague vers McGee) Moi, je m'occupe de ça.

- Tu…

- Tony, je ne vais pas violer McGee alors va dormir !

- Ah ? D'accord. Alors, bonne nuit.

- Ouais.

Gibbs vérifia que Tony montait bien les escaliers et se tourna vers son second agent. Il soupira. Il devrait le faire, s'il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller il devrait le déshabiller. Et bien que déshabiller McGee le tente beaucoup moins que de déshabiller Tony, il avait tout intérêt à le faire s'il ne voulait pas perdre un agent. Et Abby et Kate qui ne revenaient pas. Kate reviendrait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Mais qui lui avait foutu une équipe pareille ?

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore si un lemon va venir, ça serait mon premier et j'ai un peu peur du résultat… **

**Review, review, review !**


End file.
